Skin To Skin
by MarieStarbuck
Summary: "Kate isn't sure her body can take another round but it seems nobody thought to actually tell her body that." A random take on how their relationship could begin.
1. Chapter 1

_**I can't believe I'm publishing this. This was meant to be an attempt at this kind of fic that was seen by a few select people but now I'm being threatened with bodily harm if I don't publish it. The title was thought up by the lovely Leighace who as always is awesome beyond belief. Huge thanks also to WhatTheFawkes and Manuxinhace. It hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and anything inaccurate is also my fault. Marie x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Skin to Skin<strong>

Kate isn't sure her body can take another round but it seems nobody thought to actually tell her body that. She can't remember ever being this...horny. The things this man does to her. It's like college all over again; but then he'll look at her with those baby blues, as if there's nothing more precious in the entire world, and she's mush. Wall? What wall?

Tonight's about them- that's what he told her. A proper first date to celebrate the months of searching to find her mother's killer. The months of therapy, the capture and trial of her mother's killer and most of all to celebrate the fact Kate Beckett has broken down enough of that damn wall to tell Castle she loves him too.

She keeps telling herself it did start out as a proper date: herself in a fancy dress and Castle looking dashing in a tux. They did make it to the restaurant and through the entire starter before they decided it was time to give up the pretence and make up for lost time. That required something a little more private.

So now they're lying in Castle's overly extravagant bed- she can feel every single inch of the 100 thread count sheets, but boy she wouldn't change it for the world. Lying here stark naked and (mostly) sated next to Richard Castle? She's never getting used to that.

Her head is lying on his chest, Rick's cheek resting against her mussed curls. Both of their chests rise and fall with deep even breaths, completely at odds with the speed Kate's heart is still beating. She thinks that she should be freaking out about now, or at the very least checking the escape route is clear, but she feels an odd sense of calm around her. Maybe it's just the fact she's not sure her legs will actually hold her up if she tries to move.

She feels his voice rumble up through his chest as he starts to speak. It's gruff and deep; either from lack of use or screaming she isn't sure.

"I for one am glad we skipped straight to desert," he says the shit eating grin firmly in place upon his features.

"That the best you got, Castle?"

He presses a couple of kisses into her hair before replying "So it's back to Castle now?"

"You're Castle when you're being smug or annoying. You're Rick when . . ." Kate lets her hand trail down his chest and lower to show him her meaning.

He awakens immediately, his length hardening at the slightest touch of her hand. The strangled moan that escapes his throat is laced with desire and need; he simply cannot get enough of Kate Beckett.

The sounds spilling from Castle's mouth have Kate wet instantly; how can this sweet charming man have such an effect on her? She's endlessly glad that they never dressed after the previous round because right now clothing could only be a hindrance. The skin to skin contact is as vital now as oxygen.

Castle is quick to raise himself above Kate, his mouth latching on to a nipple with ease. This attraction between them is so fierce, so magnetic that they cannot help that their bodies move together faultlessly. He scrapes his teeth gently across the sensitive nub and is rewarded with a soft moan from Kate. He switches to the other side, his breath fierce and hot against the receptive flesh. She is panting now as his tongue is allowed to lazily swirl around the nub before dipping into the valley of her breasts and then trailing lower.

One of Kate's hands is already fisted in the sheets, her knuckles stained white with the force of her grip. The other hand makes its way above her head, twisting itself around the iron railings of the headboard and hanging on for dear life.

Rick grins as he watches her abdominals jump at the darting touch of his tongue, he suspects sheer force of will is the only thing stopping her hips bucking off of the mattress. Kate Beckett may love him but she won't surrender complete control until the very moment at which he undoes her completely.

She widens her legs to accommodate him and tries to stop her thighs from quivering in anticipation. It's utterly unfair how swiftly and completely this man, this writer with such talented fingers, can undo her. He trails warm kisses from just below her bellybutton to the inside of her right thigh, pausing there a moment to worship the soft skin.

"Rick..." Her voice is more breathless than she would have liked but still husky enough to tear a growl from his throat. "If you mark me you will be in for a world of pain."

"Promise?" Every single part of him screams un-repentance as he moves his lips to the opposite thigh. He brings his hand down to trace feather light along her slit whilst biting gently on her thigh; not enough to mark her, but enough to tease her.

She's gasping now, hands clinging tightly to both the sheets and the headboard. The stimulation is almost too much and yet not enough. She needs him to touch her properly. Now.

As if sensing her need Rick moves his free hand to rest on her stomach, applying slight pressure to keep her hips flush with the bed. Then he wastes no time in easing 2 fingers inside of her, her juices coating his hand. His fingers curl and find her g spot with an ease that should be born of years of practice, not merely a few hours.

The smell of her is intoxicating and he can't stand it any longer. He surges forward, angling his fingers to drive deeper as he pumps them in and out whilst sucking her clit into his mouth. She's close, the breathy moans issuing from her throat now dissolving into chants of "Yes, more please, faster, yes, Rick, yes!"

He withdraws his fingers from her heat, ignoring her whine of displeasure and taking the time to suck the digits clean of her essence. He shifts his hands until he has a firm grip on her hips before once more lowering his mouth to her.

This time he uses his tongue, thrusting in and out rapidly as she nears her climax.

"Rick please, I'm so close, please..." Kate's hips try to buck off the bed in an attempt to gain more friction.

Rick brings one hand down and allows his thumb to gently caress her clit, rubbing the sensitive button until she breaks apart under him. He continues thrusting into her with his tongue as he feels her walls clamp around him, helping her to ride out her orgasm. His thumb gently draws concentric patterns on her clit whilst she comes down from her high.

He runs his tongue along her slit one last time before slowly crawling back up her body. Kate's chest is heaving with her panting breath as Rick presses his lips to hers. This kiss is sweet and almost timid; a kiss shared between lovers in a quiet moment rather than a passion filled melding of tongues.

"I love you, Rick. " Kate murmurs before burrowing her face into the crook of his neck and trying to regain her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite and added this to story alerts; your kindness means so much. I've promised several people another chapter so I'm hoping this satisfies you all. If you do leave a review please sign in, I like to reply to each and every one of you :) **_

_**Hugs to Jeanne, Jess and Manu who were instrumental in the writing and publishing of the first chapter. And to Berlina for the shout out on Twitter (that made me blush like an idiot). A huge thank you to Manu for making this chapter a hundred times better than it was and to Jess for reading it and sending it back with her own unique comments.**_

_**Thanks for reading and on with the smut. Marie x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Skin to Skin: Chapter 2<strong>

"Kate," He whispers her name into the riot of curls flowing haphazardly down her back. (For all the effort he made to whisper it she thinks he might as well have just screamed it from the mountain tops.) Sheer joy and happiness radiates from the single syllable; filling their surroundings with glee and love, until she's sure the air itself should crack and fizzle with the energy of it.

She lifts her head from his neck; finally composed enough to face him. Kate doesn't remember a time she's ever fallen apart that completely. That damn man and his damn fingers and his damn talented tongue. He's grinning at her and his face is radiant.

"You love me?" It's phrased as a question but the conviction is there in his tone

Kate nods, giving herself time to find the words she needs to say. "Have for a long time. Long before you ever told me you loved me." She expects anger, hurt, some kind of negative emotion to be displayed. She lied. Kate Beckett told a barefaced lie and yet Castle is currently grinning as wide as humanly possible and wrapping his forearms around her bare waist.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I know I should be angry too but. . . Is an announcement on the front page of the Post too much? Maybe a banner for the precinct?"

Kate pulls away to lean down and search his eyes but they're clear and shining with happiness. She only finds time to mutter "Maybe just the banner," before fusing their lips together once more and letting everything but the touch and the taste of Rick float away.

His tongue is probing against the barrier of her lips. She separates them, welcoming the intrusion as the fire deep in the bit of her belly roars into life once more. He tastes of her but lingering underneath is a hint of chocolate, no doubt M&Ms stolen from her stash in the precinct, and the bitter edge of coffee. At this point she's not sure if she'll even be able to move tomorrow- Rick has gone so far beyond her past experiences and her expectations. She wouldn't change a thing about this night.

His hands have begun to travel; one sliding lower to palm her ass and hold her lower body deliciously tight against his. The other is caressing its way up her spine. Kate moans into his mouth as she grinds against him unconsciously.

"Kate." His voice is a strangled moan, gone is the earlier tone of awe- buried somewhere underneath this uncontrollable passion.

He's hard against her thigh, possibly harder than she has ever seen him. Their legs are entwined but Kate fights to separate them, shifting herself so she's straddling his stomach. From here she has more control of the kiss.

Both of Kate's hands are gripping Rick's cheeks to keep him close, his five o'clock shadow tickling her palms. Right now she wants nothing more than to have him inside her already.

She's still sensitive; every nerve ending feels like it's on fire. The hand Rick had been running up and down her spine begins to creep its way down between her legs. She quickly grabs it and pins it above his head, using her weight to keep it there. The stimulation would be too much.

Her kisses move along his jaw bone stopping every now and then to suck on the skin, to bite down on his ear's sensitive lobe. Beneath her, Rick is groaning every time her mouth makes contact, he is putty in her hands.

Rick isn't sure how much more of this he can take. He can feel how ready Kate is from the way she's straddling his stomach, the feel of her hardened nipples pressing into his chest, and he himself passed ready a long time ago. The way she's currently nipping across his jaw line is pure torture.

"Rick, I need you in me. Now," She says as she wraps her hand around his length. Kate pauses to let her hand caress up and down his shaft, revelling in the moans it produces.

"You ready for this, Kitten?" Sex and desire drip from her voice but the teasing note is still there. No other person could get away with calling him Kitten but at this moment Rick would let her call him the Queen of Sheba as long as she doesn't stop.

The motion of her hand slows and Rick lets out a groan of disappointment however Kate merely grips him securely and guides him to her entrance. She gently lowers herself onto him until he is buried to the hilt- both of them groaning at the action. He fills her completely in a way she's never felt before; her walls stretch to accommodate him leaving her feeling wickedly full.

She raises herself up until only the very tip of his length remains inside her before lowering herself once more in time to meet his thrust. Rick's eyes roll back into his head at the feel of her surrounding him. She's tight and wet and utterly, utterly his. Kate Beckett loves him and is currently looking sexy as hell straddling him whilst he's buried inside of her.

He takes one hard nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking with urgency, as they begin to move together; meeting each other thrust for thrust. The pace is fast and unrelenting, the silence broken only by the occasional moan or Kate's breathless pleas of "Harder. Faster. Right there, Rick."

They are both soaring closer to their release, breaths have turned into pants and an animalistic need has overwhelmed them both. Kate moves herself faster and faster as her hands cling to his shoulders for balance. Rick may sport nail marks in the morning but she needs something to cling to as he thrusts hard up into her causing her head to drop back at the sudden sensation.

She's close and if he continues to pull tricks like that she'll come harder than ever. It shouldn't be possible for it to get better each time but somehow it does.

Rick releases her hardened nipple with a pop in order to whisper "I'm close, Kate."

She tilts her hips and the new angle causes a deeper penetration that before. Rick begins to thrust harder, hitting that spot within her every time. Rick's hand drops to find her clit and that's all she needs. The slightest brush of his fingers against her clit sends her overly sensitised body over the edge. Her orgasm hits and she clenches tightly around him, triggering his own orgasm. Their screams mix as both of them ride out the waves of sensation, clinging to each other whilst still intimately joined.

Kate collapses onto his chest, a small part of her brain wondering if she's crushing him but she's so utterly exhausted and spent that she can't find the energy to move. For his part Rick waits until the final waves of her orgasm have passed before removing his hand from her clit and wrapping her in a bear hug. He holds her tight against him as his lips find her ear and whisper "That was amazing. I love you, Kate Beckett."

Kate has to grin at the breathlessness of his voice and the relaxed smile on his face. There's nowhere else she'd rather be at the moment so she entwines their legs once more and settles her head onto his chest. Rick's cheek moves to rest against her now thoroughly dishevelled curls with a sigh of contentment.

"I love you too, Rick. So much."

Kate closes her eyes. Tomorrow would be here sooner than she'd like and she thinks that she's earnt at least a few hours of decent sleep. The arm slung around Rick's waist tightens and she allows sleep to take her. Rick follows suit and shuts his eyes, Kate will still be here when he wakes up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN The Second: Here endeth the fic! If you made it this far then congratulations and thank you so much for reading :)**_


End file.
